comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Psylocke
Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock was the sister of Brian and Jamie Braddock, and heir to a minor noble family name with an estate on Muir Island. She's was a reasonably well to do socialite who considers herself a fashionista with a taste for the exotic. Currently presumed dead by society at large, still is readily identifiable as still 'alive' should one bother to go looking, though she appears nothing like herself in photos anymore. Psylocke, formerly of the X-Men, she is a body switched ninja telepath who has butterflies and likes to stab people with swords she makes from her mind! She is now a member of the secret team called X-Force. Background Betsy Braddock is the twin sister of Brian Braddock, aka Captain Britain. While their parents were killed in an explosion as they were teenagers, the siblings soldiered on, with Brian taking the role of Captain Britain and Betsy, her mutant powers manifesting, started to work with STRIKE, the UK's equivalent of SHIELD. During this time, Betsy began a modeling career as a cover, enjoying the thrill of working as a secret agent... at least until she was targeted for an assassination by Slaymaster. Though her brother was able to save her and kill Slaymaster, the assassin did end up blinding Betsy, leaving her only able to use her telepathy to "see." Shortly after the attack, Betsy was kidnapped by Mojo and Spiral, taken to the Wildways. Fitted with cybernetic eyes (with cameras in them to film her adventures), she was mentally controlled into luring children around the world to join the show. However, she was rescued by the X-Men, and decided to stay once she was freed of Mojo's influence. After a few more adventures with the X-Men, she stayed with them as a full team member, using the name "Psylocke." During a trip to Madripoor, Betsy was ambushed and attacked by the Hand. Captured by them, they used a mystical ritual to "kill" her and transfer her powers into one of their assassins, Kwannon. Though the ritual worked, Betsy was able to regain control of the new body eventually, turning on the Hand and rejoining the X-Men. She fought at the X-Men's side for quite some time, honing and improving her abilities. Not too long ago, Psylocke was whisked out of this reality and deposited into the headquarters of the multiversal team known as the Exiles. As it turned out, they were having problems with a reality-warping entity known as Proteus, the mutant son of Moira MacTaggart from another reality. Working with the Exiles, Betsy helped the group stop this multiversal threat, though at the cost of her life... or so it appeared. As it turned out, Betsy's consciousness was able to hold onto a fragment of Proteus, and used that fragment to recreate her original body at the molecular level thanks to his reality-shaping abilities. As a result, Betsy looked like her old self again, and was back on her own Earth. With her return, she sought out the X-Men to rejoin their ranks... Personality *Reserved - Being brought up as British nobility has given Betsy a feeling of being aloof from things, to a degree. The fact that she's had her body swapped repeatedly hasn't helped that, so she tends to keep people at an arm's length. While she is very sociable, she also tends to refrain from letting all but a trusted few in. *Determined - Betts has been through a lot, and she's determined to preservere. While it is a bit of a cliche for her, "Keep Calm and Carry On" is definitely a good way to describe her, as she doesn't get hot-headed or impulsive, instead just getting an icy resolve to get things done. *Caring - While she doesn't always let it show, Betsy is very concerned about her peers, especially the wards at the school. She might not display it that openly, but she cares deeply for people. While she'll forgive a certain amount of slights at her, she'll be very wrathful to those that harm innocents or those that she cares about. *Adventurous - Even before becoming the Hand's (former) assassin, Betsy was always wanting to seek out adventure. It's why she joined STRIKE in the first place, then the X-Men, and even the Exiles. She's eager to leap into the fray, particularly when it's a noble cause to protect those that need defense. *Covert - Betsy, perhaps because of her reserved demeanor, and the pain she's been through in her life, has trouble expressing her caring for others directly. She often doesn't state her feelings or opinions openly, instead keeping them hidden. This is also something she does quite a bit in life, often preferring sneaky tactics in a fight to just a straight up battle, which can infuriate enemies (and allies!) to no end. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. First Player's Logs *2013-02-10 - Time To Move On - The two Fantomexs call Psylocke out and offer her a chance to move on with her life for something more than self-torment. NPC'ed Logs * 2017-09-22 - Atlantic City Showdown - The X-Men travel to Atlantic City to do battle with the Shadow King. The stakes? The life and freedom of one of their own: Bobby Drake. Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken